If you don't wise up
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy looked out the window of the squad car trying not to state the obvious, it was a slow day and it was like all the criminals had taken the day off. Nick glanced over at Andy and then turned back to the road. "Don't say it Andy, don't even think it." One-shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13, months after returning from UC.**

**I am excited for RB to come back. Totally bummed I will not be on desk duty (just came off today) when it starts back up. Which means I will be DVRing to watch later. Think my boss would mind if I said stop everything I need an hour to watch my show while on shift. LOL**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy looked out the window of the squad car trying not to state the obvious, it was a slow day and it was like all the criminals had taken the day off. Nick glanced over at Andy and then turned back to the road. "Don't say it Andy, don't even think it."

Andy looked over and smirked at him. "Well, I haven't said a thing so if something happens, it's not my fault. Its all you, you thought it."

Nick navigated the city streets as Andy prayed the next four hours would go by quickly and quietly. Just as Andy turned to ask Nick to stop for more coffee she noticed a gentleman standing in the middle of the road waving a gun.

Nick stomped on the brakes to turn towards the man with the gun. Andy hit the lights and called it in on the radio. Before they could reach him, the man had pulled a woman out of her car and was getting into it. The car took off as Andy updated their position and Nick gave chase.

"I think we got him, he is entering the garage."

"I see, I see."

They raced through the garage chasing the car up the each floor. "Nick, we are running out of floors and he is not slowing down."

Nick turned the corner and soon found they were on the top floor with the car in front of them not showing any signs of stopping. Nick started to slow down just as they watched the car launch backwards at them.

Andy braced herself as the car hit them hard and started pushing them backwards. Nick floored the accelerator trying to stop them from crashing into the wire cables behind them that prevented people from driving over the edge. Both cars continued to spin their wheels and Nick felt them slipping backwards. They hit the cables twice, hard, as Nick fought to move them both forward.

Nick looked back to see that the cables might not hold another hit. He reached over and unbuckled Andy's seatbelt, "Get out of the car," Nick yelled.

Andy looked at him with frightened eyes, "What?"

Nick unbuckled his seat belt, "We have to get out. I can't stop them from pushing us over the edge, OUT!"

Andy opened her door as the car in front of them leaped forward, peeled out and was about to ram back into them. Nick and Andy dove out of the car before the car hit them again, scrambling for cover. The car launched into the squad car. The squad car broke through the cables and launched off the top to the ground below. The car pushing the squad car went off the edge with it and landed on the ground erupting into a huge fireball.

"Dispatch, this 1519 request assistance at last location, send fire, a supervisor and a bus, officers injured." Nick let go of his radio and sat up. He looked at his elbows and hands, all with road rash. He tried to wipe the blood off his hands on his pants and found that to be just plain painful.

"Andy."

He heard moaning, "Andy, you ok."

Nick turned his head to see Andy laying on the ground looking up at the stars. "Andy talk to me."

Nick stumbled to his feet as Andy sat up.

"I am fine."

"Famous last words, I know Andy's famous last words."

He looked her over to see she also had road rash on her knees and hands. "Come on, lets walk down to see what we got here."

Andy looked at him kind of dazed. "Sure."

* * *

By the time Nick and Andy got to the bottom floor, Fire was attempting to put out the vehicle fires from the accident. Oliver and Gail were on scene, along with Noelle the shifts supervisor.

Noelle walked up to them as the walked out of the garage, "Oh thank god, you didn't say where you were and all we found was this mess, scared me half to death I was going to be filling out paperwork on you two."

Andy smirked a little and sat down on the curb. Nick sat down next to her. "She says she is fine."

Oliver walked over as Noelle motioned for the medics to take a look at them. "Ahhh, getting the famous, I am fine line from her. Andy, are you really ok?"

"Yeah, just a little banged up, wrist is sore. I will be ok, look at Nick."

The medics proceed to look at both of them as Dov and Marlo pulled up in one car and Traci and Sam showed up another.

Andy let out a huge sigh as the medic noticed a bump on her head. "We really should take you in and get that looked at."

Nick scooted over more to embrace Andy, knowing how having Sam on scene was going to make her crazy and he was going to try and protect her from all of it. Nick gently turned her head to towards him, "Lets go for a ride and deal with all this another time."

"Ok."

"We will take you up on that offer for a ride." The medic shook his head and proceeded to pack up and lead them over to the ambulance.

* * *

Traci got out of the car a lot quicker than Sam did. He figured she knew who was driving 1519; she had been in parade for the swing shift brief while he had been questioning a suspect. Sam got out of the car when he saw a big tangled mess of a metal that was burnt beyond any hope of recognition. Sam walked over to see a body on the ground being covered up by the fire crews.

Sam walked up to Marlo, "you just get here?"

"Yeah, we heard the call and came out to see if they need help. McNally and Collins were driving 1519. "

"Holey shit." Sam looked around to see if he could see them.

Noelle walked up to them just as he was going to ask if they were ok.

"Medics took Nick and Andy to the hospital. She is ok, had a bump on her head they wanted to look at. Nick rode with her. I have their statements so if you need anything else, Traci can follow up with them. No idea who the DOA is, car was stolen." Noelle handed her notes over to Sam.

"Marlo, can you and Dov help with crowd control, Oliver and Gail are handling the traffic part. Chris is handling talking to the lady that was the victim in the whole car jacking."

"Sure, we are on it."

Noelle grabbed Sam's arm after they walked away. "Sam, let Traci handle Nick and Andy. None of us want you exploding on either of them again."

"I can be professional. "

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just think it is best that Traci handle them and you handle the scene." With that Noelle walked away from him.

Sam grumbled, ever since Andy and Nick had come back, everyone was on their side. He was the bad guy. He was pushed, and pushed and when he finally pushed back, he was the bad guy. Sam quit grumbling and went to work on the scene.

* * *

Sam and Traci arrived back at the barn to see Nick helping Andy into his car. Nick gave a half wave to Traci as he rounded the corner to the driver's side of the his car.

Traci rolled down the window, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we both got patched up. They think Andy hit her head when she bailed out of the car, so they want someone to stay with her tonight to make sure she is ok. "

"Thanks Nick, I will be over when I get off shift to help out, just text me if you need anything before that and I will pick it up on my way over."

"Thanks Traci." Nick turned and got into the car.

Traci put the window back up and pulled the car around to park. She then turned to see Sam's face in a huge frown.

"Spill it Swarek, what is eating you?"

"He is taking her home."

"Yeah, he is a good friend Sam."

"Its more than that, you and I both know it."

"Sam, no its not. When you yelled at her saying she was sleeping with Nick, she was telling the truth when she said no. Nick and her are great friends, great partners. He loves Gail, always will. You blew it."

Sam fumbled with his notebook.

"Aren't you seeing Marlo?"

"We broke up. She said she couldn't compete with Andy."

"Well, unless you wise up, there will be no Andy and you. Yes, she still loves you. You just have to show her you want to fight for it and make it work. If you don't, leave her alone. Nick has this really nice Army buddy he wants to fix her up with."

"Oh, HELL NO! She is not dating a GI Joe."

"Well, then Sam, get your butt in gear and fight for your woman."

"Roger that Tracy."

Sam got out of the car. Traci smirked as she got out right behind him. All she could think was, he finally listened. Now she just hoped he wasn't to late.


End file.
